


Kiss Me

by nielswoon (prettiestwoon)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Work In Progress, but it’s either post it now or never, daniel cheats im sorry, each section is inspired by a song, i cried when i wrote this and i kind of hate it, i recommend u listen to them, im sorry i did this to nielwoon i truly lov them, ong is a good friend, sungwoon and minhyun almost date, sungwoon gets wine drunk, they cry a lot and it’s too dramatic idk, they make up but its not the happiest of happy endings, this is Stupid and Dumb, this is messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettiestwoon/pseuds/nielswoon
Summary: Daniel could write a pamphlet, a short story, an entire book about how to break a heart.





	Kiss Me

_Spirit grows when love goes away_  
_And I’m still thinking of a new way to say_  
_I miss you._

_-Swim Against the Tide, The Japanese House_


End file.
